Goro
Goro 'is the four-armed shokan warrior, the known champion of the ''Mortal Kombat ''for nine generations, having been undefeated for 500 years. He is the the emperor's favorite warrior as well as serving as the commander of Outworld's armies. Background Prince Goro leads the Shokan, a four-armed race of half-dragons subjugated ages ago by Shao Kahn. Goro was Mortal Kombat champion nine tournaments in a row. He was defeated by Liu Kang in the tenth, ending Outworld's hopes of assimilating Earthrealm. The Shokan served the Outworld throne until Shao Kahn's death. They refused to take sides in the resulting civil war and were thus outcast. Few believe, however, that they have seen the last of Goro. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: Being a member of the Shokan, he possesses strength far above that of a human being. However, he is quite slow. Moveset *'Fireball: '''Goro shoots a green fireball out of his arms. He can shoot four at the same time, one from each arm. The enhanced version is larger. *'Flame Ball:' Goro shoots a fireball out of his mouth. He can shoot three in a row. *'Leaping Stomp:' Goro performs a tall leap and comes crashing down on the opponent. *'Chest Pound:' Goro grabs the enemy with his lower arms and then pounds them with his higher arms. *'Goro Grab:' Goro grabs the opponent in his bottom hands, then palms the opponents face in an upper hand, smashes them on the ground, and then flings them across the arena. *'Spinning Fists:' Goro holds out his arms and spins around, smacking his opponent multiple times with his outstretched flaming fists. *'Shokan Grab:' Goro lifts his opponent with his lower arms, lands six punches at their head with the upper ones and a final slam with both ones before throwing them away. *'Tremor Pound:' Goro jumps at the ground or hits it with all his arms, causing a small earthquake. *'Punch Walk:' While moving forward, Goro lands a series of punches to his opponent with his left and right arms, knocking them away. *'Chest Lunge:' Goro dashes at the opponent to grab them with his lower arms and throw them over his head, after which they land behind him. *'Ground Fire:' Goro spits a fireball at the ground, hitting the opponent's feet and knocking them down. *'Dragon Breath:' Goro breathes a stream of fire in front of him, burning the opponent if they're near. *'Shokan Stabs:' Goro grabs the opponent with an upper arm, stabs their abdomen multiple times with the Dragon Fangs on his lower ones and tosses them away with a final slash to the face. *'Fang Spin:' Goro spins forward, slashing the opponent with his Dragon Fangs three times. *'X-Ray Moves:' Brutal special moves that aim to damage the foe's internal structure without killing them instantly. **'Crusher:' Goro grabs and raises his opponent from the waist with his lower arms, then puts his upper hands to their head and presses hard until he eventually crushes their skull. He then throws them overhead and slams them into the floor, damaging their skull, ribs, and spine. **'Spine Adjustment:' Goro punches his opponent hard enough to stun them. He then forcefully wrenches their head sideways, breaking their neck. He then uses his lower arms to grab their waist and violently stretches them out, shattering the spine and several ribs before punching them onto the ground. *'Fatalities:' Brutal finishers that take advantage of Goro's physicality and arsenal. **'Dragon Fangs:' Goro takes out his Dragon Fangs, slices the foe upward, stabs them into the foe's torso, then follows up by taking one and driving it into their throat. **'Limb Rip:' Goro grabs his opponent with his four arms and begins to tear them before he throws them on the ground. **'Boss Fatality:' Goro raises up the victim then drops them on his knee, breaking their spine. Then he grabs them by the head, slams them to the ground and then throws them far away. **'Disconnect Four:' Goro grabs the opponent's head and tears it off with two arms. He then grabs it with his two other arms and tears it into four quarters. **'Torn Apart:' Goro grabs the opponent with his upper hands and rips off the enemy's legs with his bottom hands. He flips them upside down and rips off their arms, and finally vertically rips the body in half. **'Peek-A-Boo:' Goro grabs the opponent with his lower arms and grabs the head with one upper arm. He then presses the head down into the chest cavity. Afterwards, he rips the skin from the abdomen, revealing the head as the opponent's corpse falls down. **'Shokan Amputation:' Goro jumps down on the opponent. He then grabs both arms and legs with his four arms and rips them all off at once, still standing on his opponent. *'Brutalities:' Brutal combos that end with with the foe's bloody death. **'Speed Bag:' Goro grabs the opponent with his bottom two arms and beats on their head until it breaks, causing their brain to fall on the floor. **'Krush:' Goro jumps into the air and lands right on top of his opponent; crushing them into bloody giblets. **'Chest Bump:' Goro charges into the opponent, knocking their heads off, and quickly throws the enemy upwards with his lower arms, tearing the flesh off of their legs. **'Tail Spin:' Goro performs his Spinning Fist attack with his Dragon Fangs and lands the final hit, which completely obliterates his opponent's torso. **'Shokan Flame:' Goro breathes fire and burns his opponent completely; leaving nothing but a charred skeleton. Equipment *'Dragon Fangs: '''These are gauntlet-like weapons used by the Shokan people during kombat. Feats Strength * Can launch his opponents into the air by flexing. * Can effortlessly overpower other Mortal Kombat fighters in pure brawn. * Can easily tear apart humans and cyborgs with his bare hands. * Can powerfully slash his opponent to the ground. Speed Durability * Can survive attacks that would otherwise kill a person. Skill *Defeated and killed the Great Kung Lao. **Great Kung Lao was a former MK champion, having beaten a younger Shang Tsung. *Remained champion for 500 years. Weaknesses *Very slow. Fun Facts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Human Hybrids Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Gauntlet Users